


Small Foil Packets

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-22
Updated: 2000-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Some days have a theme.





	Small Foil Packets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Untitled

**Rating** : PG-13, I suppose.  
 **Pairing** : Fraser/Vecchio  
 **Spoilers** : none, unless I missed one.  
 **Note** : Valentine's Day quickie.  Opened  
my brain and this fell out.  
 **Warnings and Disclaimers** :   
The usual - unowned but not unloved, yadda, yadda, yadda.  If they  
get dirty or overheated, I'll hose 'em off before I put 'em up.   
Anything more than a friendly handshake is at your own risk, folks, just  
like real life.  
 **Feedback** : yes, please.  Comments  
to

***********************   
Small Foil Packets   
**M.**

Hands shaking, palms moist, Fraser struggled with the small foil packet.  Crowded close behind him, Turnbull murmured, "Hurry, sir.  Timing is essential in these matters." 

Flustered and annoyed, Fraser snapped, "I know that, Constable.  Give me just a moment." 

Hurt by the harsh tone, Turnbull stepped back, eyes round in surprise.  Immediately contrite, Fraser's apology was lost in a cry of triumph.  The small container gaped open.  In the rush to put the contents to use, all other thoughts were temporarily shunted aside. 

Safely past the crisis, Fraser remembered his manners.  "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Turnbull." 

"Not at all," was the bland reply.  "The Inspector must have her tea on time, after all." 

* * * * * 

"Benton, help with this, will you?"  Francesca smiled winningly and handed him the small foil packet.  Remembering his lesson from earlier, Fraser wiped his hands before accepting the proffered pouch.  Francesca saw this small nervous action and felt compelled to leer seductively.  "It's that time, y'know?" 

Fraser blushed, cleared his throat and cracked his neck, never once releasing his grip on the slick foil.  Cautiously opening the blade-bright compartment, he gently extracted the contents.  "That does it," he said, wishing fervently that he were anywhere else. 

Francesca cupped her hands and held them out as if to receive Holy Communion.  "Thanks, Fraser.  I always end up spilling seeds everywhere." 

Wisely, Fraser ignored the husky-voiced attempt at double entendre and merely suggested that the most opportune environment for potted flowers was out of direct sunlight. 

* * * * * 

Ray Vecchio's voice exploded into the dark green vehicle.  "Benny, there's one in the glove compartment.  Hurry up!  Geez, c'mon, c'mon, I'll mess my suit.  Hurry UP!" 

Fraser fumbled at the catch of the glovebox and wondered why some days seemed to have a theme.  Today's topic: foil packets.  He groped through the tangle of maps and batteries to find yet another metallic sheathing.  Ray moaned continuously, almost wordlessly, through the entire procedure. 

Gently, Fraser mined the depths of the third small foil packet he'd encountered, and handed the result to Ray.  Ray's moans changed to whimpers, then sighs. 

With Ray content once more, Fraser said lightly, "It might be expedient to keep a canister of pop-up towelettes in the car for just such occasions.  The individual packets tend to get lost."   
  

 Return to Archive   
  


End file.
